


Alex & Luke call home to Sweden with news

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [158]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex & Luke call home to Sweden with news

[backdated to late April 2015; follows very closely after the boys [receive some good news](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/4969.html) and *coughs* celebrate appropriately]

They're back on the couch after a nap and something to eat and Luke snuggles up close. This is the first real sharing of their news as Elin already knew, obviously, and friends, well, friends should come after family. At least Alex's family. "You know your mum's going to scream," he tells Alex, already anticipating the reaction.

"Yeah, no shit," Alex mumbles, pressing a hand to his forehead like the shrieks are already reverberating. "But at least they'll be happy screams." He kisses Luke's mouth. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Luke laughs. "Very ready." He grins. "I want to hear _someone_ screaming over our news." Because it certainly won't be his parents.

"We screamed, didn't we?" Alex asks with a smile, because he knows right where Luke's thoughts have gone. "I'm pretty sure we did." He dials his mum's cell and puts it on speaker, listening to it ring.

"Alexander!" Her smile is clear in her voice. " _Jag hade en känsla av att du skulle ringa idag. Är allt bra?_ " she asks.

"Yeah, we're great. Luke's right here so stick to English, okay?" Alex lays the phone on the coffee table and links his fingers with his lover's.

"Luke! My sweet! Everything is good?"

Luke grins, giving Alex's fingers a squeeze. "It's great. How are you?"

"Oh, I am wonderful, it is a beautiful day here. Where are you?"

"New York. I'm just finishing up on _The Crow_ ," Luke says. "But we're at home right now."

"Are you working too hard?" she asks, and Alex has to roll his eyes.

"Yes," he puts in, "of course he is. But I'll get him to take a break soon," he says with a meaningful glance at Luke. "Mom, we've got some news for you."

"...Okay?" she says, her tone doubtful. "Don't make me wait for you, Alexander, you have made me anxious."

"No, no, it's good news," Alex assures her, and squeezes Luke's hand before taking a deep breath. "Elin's pregnant. With Luke's babies."

There's dead silence on the line.

"We're having twins," Luke adds, just in case that's not clear. "She's already nine weeks pregnant."

An odd sound comes through the phone, like a vacuum-seal being broken and a sudden rush of air... "Oh! Oh, my god! _Herregud!_ " At that point all coherence breaks down into a rapid babble of excited Swedish and - maybe - some tears as well. " _Spädbarn! Två! Mina barnbarn, herregud!_ "

"Mom, Mom! English!" Alex insists, but his own grin is like to crack his face, and he's sure Luke's already got the message anyway.

Luke beams at Alex. He barely has a clue what his mother-in-law is saying but he thinks he gets the gist.

Ignoring the phone for a moment, Alex wraps his arms around his husband and kisses him thoroughly.

Luke makes a soft sound into the kiss, struggling to not let it become a moan, and smiles up at Alex. "More victory-fucking later," he whispers.

"Definitely," Alex agrees with a nip to Luke's jaw. "Hey, Mom?" he says, leaning over the phone. "Mom–" He can't even hear her anymore, just an excited background babble. "Okay," he decides, and hangs up the call. "It sounds like she's pretty busy informing all of Stockholm."

Luke laughs. "My turn," he says, reaching for his phone, but instead of calling his mum, he opens up his email and quickly types:  


> Just thought I'd let you know. We're expecting. Twins in the summer. Luke.

 _Fuck_. Reading over Luke's shoulder, Alex gnaws on his bottom lip. The estrangement between Luke and his parents breaks his heart – and the fact that Luke still puts effort into maintaining their connection, despite such outright rejection, makes him want to weep. "You're so good," Alex whispers, his lips pressed to his lover's hair. "Such a beautiful soul."

"You think so?" Luke says, not pressing send just yet. "It doesn't feel like it," he confesses. He looks at Alex. "I'm so angry with them and I don't want to be."

Alex sets the phone aside on the coffee table - the unsent message will keep - and pulls Luke into his arms. "I know. But I think most people would let that anger stop them. You... You keep reaching out to them anyway."

"Because I'm an idiot," Luke says softly. "A glutton for punishment or something like that." He snuggles in tighter. "I'm sorry. It's just. I know she'll respond and say how happy she is for us but then they'll never see them. Their own grandchildren." Flesh and blood even.

"Don't say never," Alex protests under his breath. "Your mum, she... I'm not betting on never." He kisses Luke's forehead and smiles a little. "Especially once her parents meet their great-grandchildren."

Luke blows out a breath. "I haven't even told my grandparents we were trying. I don't know how they'll react," he says, "but I guess I could call them."

Frowning, Alex shakes his head. "Don't let me pressure you, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, "because I don't mean to. It's totally your decision and you know I'll support whatever choice you make."

"Maybe we could pop over for a few days? Tell them in person?" Luke asks.

"That'd be great," Alex agrees, keeping Luke snug in his embrace. Comfort, safety, pleasure... Whatever Luke needs. "I know they'd love to see you anyway."

Luke nods. He shifts within Alex's arms, picking up his phone again, and deletes the message to his mum. "Maybe she can drop by their place or something," he says softly, but he's not getting his hopes up.

"All right." What is Alex supposed to say to that? "So, we'll figure out how our schedules line up to visit Nana and Gransha, and we'll work out whatever window we need for Elin's due date, and... I don't know. In the meantime," he murmurs, a grin spreading across his face, "we should probably get in touch with our architect and have him revise the plans." The contractor he hired hasn't broken ground for their house in Canada yet, so he figures they might just be in time. "We're going to need a nursery."

"With enough room for two cribs," Luke says, the idea constantly blowing his mind.

"Yep. And big windows that face west, so they don't wake with the sunrise every morning..." Alex chuckles. Oh, god. He knows that he hasn't even begun to process this concept yet -- the fact that they will have children. Their children. _Living with them_ , like he knows fuck-all about parenting.

"Can we still have a playroom?" Luke asks. "We can keep it locked."

Alex laughs out loud. " _Two_ playrooms. One for us, and one for them."

Luke laughs too, then shifts to straddle Alex's lap, his arms looped around his husband's shoulders. "Just promise me I'll still be your boy," he says quietly, fervently. "That you'll still be my sir. Promise me we'll find time to visit the club and time for the playroom and you won't ever stop wanting to put me on my knees or fuck me until I'm screaming."

Alex studies him in bemusement. " _Älskling_ ," he says softly, "that's like you wanting me to promise I'll never fall out of love with you." He caresses Luke's cheek. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I don't know. No. But I've heard all sorts of horror stories," Luke says, every bit as softly. "And I know it's not realistic to think things won't change. They _have_ to. But I want to make sure _we_ make sure some things don't."

After a moment, Alex nods. Because he knows he definitely shouldn't take Luke's fear personally. "I understand. And we will make sure. You and me. I have faith in us."

Luke smiles. "Me too."

That smile eases Alex's heart in an instant. "And just think: we'll have such great opportunities for lots of under-clothing bondage."

God. Luke squirms at that, unable to help himself. Any concerns he might have still had disappearing _like that_. Because they're not all those other couples. They're them and they'll be great parents and partners and lovers and fuck each other's brains out every chance they get. "You're evil," he says with a small smile. But it's not a complaint. Not even close.  



End file.
